A Walk on the Wild Side
by FrostedPurpleIrises91
Summary: This is a gift for my friend Gelly619! Oneshot. Starscream meets a fan of his... Dear God... T for swearing.


A Walk on the Wild Side

**Well, this is the first time I've ever written a oneshot actually… I have a tendency to keep the story going on forever and I honestly have a hard time keeping them short. But anyway, this a oneshot dedicated to my fellow Transformers fangirl, Gelly619. I really had a fun time writing it! ****Enjoy girly! Hope you like it!**

**Note: there is a Twilight diss. Team Edward gals DO NOT want to read this. You've been warned!**

"Fuck it."

Bored, the girl threw down the game controller. She rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. The boredom gnawed on her patience mercilessly and she thought she was going to go insane. It was a cool and calm Saturday evening and there was nothing to do. Video games, watching videos on YouTube, writing and other activities normally kept her occupied and content and she was rarely bored with whatever agenda she had planned for the evening. But not this night.

Gelly glanced at the digital alarm clock on the desk beside her bed. It read 2:30am. She was wide awake and there was simply no way she'd be able to just miraculously waft off to sleep without tossing and turning for an hour or two. Her house was deathly silent and she could've sworn she was actually in a mausoleum.

Silently, she walked out of her room, careful not to awaken the other occupants. The stairs creaked slightly but it wasn't enough to cause much concern on Gelly's part. Without any other qualms or anything of great importance, she walked into the living room and looked out the window.

"I just might."

The streetlights cast eerie shadows at their bases. Even though the windows were closed in her house, Gelly could hear the beautiful nocturnal symphony of the crickets resonate through the house and to her ears. She watched for any moving shadows outside, checking to see if there might be any shady characters skulking around the area.

"What the Hell? Why not?"

Gelly unlocked her front door and stepped out into the evening. Closing the door behind her, she jumped down the porch stairs and walked down the sidewalk.

She wasn't expecting anything extraordinary at all.

(…)

"This is so ridiculous and demeaning!"

A blue, white and red fighter jet sliced through the late summer evening furiously. Starlight glittered miraculously off his sleek and dangerous body. Starscream flew over the slumbering yet eternally luminous city, his pride slightly hurt. Megatron had booted him out of the base, telling him to get lost for a few hours. The tension between the overlord and his ambitious second-in-command overflowed and both were rather frustrated and fed up with each other. The seeker refused to admit it to anyone (and even to himself) that he was secretly relieved to get out for a little bit.

As his anger dwindled with each mile he put between him and Megatron, Starscream slowed down. He decided to relax and let the tension roll off his shoulders. In mid-flight, he assumed his robot form, not really caring if anyone saw him or not at this point. His ruby optics lazily scanned the suburban landscape he flitted over.

"At least I'm away from that ludicrous fool, Megatron. Sooner or later, I'll have my way. But for now, I shouldn't let it get to me. Maybe I should use this time wisely and hatch another plot to get rid of him!"

Starscream smirked, displaying a cunning and dashing smile. He chuckled softly to himself, tickled by his genius.

His grin then evolved into an expression of surprise. From above, he had caught sight of a small dark dot cloaked amongst the already black scenery. For a few seconds, he studied the figure, seeing it was a Human girl. She was moving along rather casually and carefree. And the best part was that she seemed completely oblivious to his presence.

Starscream's smile returned and his optics narrowed. Rubbing his servos together, he descended to the ground below to see this Human up close.

(…)

"Holy shit!"

Gelly fell to her rump violently when she saw a gigantic robot land only feet away from her in the middle of the sidewalk. Her eyes were as big as saucers. She honestly didn't see this coming. But at least she saw she wasn't going to be concerned about having a boring evening now.

Starscream was amused by the shock in her eyes. He stood only feet away from her with his servos on his hips. His optics studied her intently, interested by this girl.

"OH MY GOD!" Gelly screamed like a banshee. "YOU'RE..! YOU'RE STARSCREAM!" She leapt back up onto her feet in a heartbeat. "THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

The Decepticon recoiled a bit at this reaction. He definitely wasn't expecting this little twist. For a few moments, he had briefly forgotten about the many different species of girls on this planet. And it just so happened he crossed paths with one of the most deadly classes of the female race: the fangirl. Of course he couldn't lose his cool in front of this Human, his admirer. Rather, his smile expanded.

"Yes, I am Starscream," he said proudly. "And you've certainly not wasted your time in admiring me, Human girl!"

"Hey, don't call me by that!" she scowled slightly. "I have a name, you know. It's Gelly. But honestly, you gotta tell me, what the hell are you doing here? I don't believe it!"

"Well, Megatron booted me out of the base for a few hours. He got sick of looking at me because he hates to acknowledge the fact I am infinitely more superior to him."

She smiled at the seeker. It still unnerved him that a Human was so madly in love with him. Starscream was flattered by this little discovery he made but at the same time, it puzzled him exactly why Gelly adored him. This situation couldn't get any more awkward for him.

"Will you please marry me, Starscream?" Gelly gushed. "Please! I love you so much!"

He couldn't help to not be amused by her. Starscream knew she bore genuine intrigue for him and because of that, he decided to give her a chance. Maybe this Human wasn't like all the other loathsome fleshy insects. Hell, she was obsessed with him. Gelly was definitely not like-minded like the mainstream. But he admired it at the same time.

"Are you sure you're not in love with Edward Cullen?" he tested.

"Fuck him!" Gelly screamed. "I want you, Screamer! You're so devious, sexy and powerful… Not to mention you're the second-in-command of the Decepticons! What more could I ask for? You ooze of awesome…"

He couldn't suppress a laugh. The winged mech lowered his servo to the ground. Without a second thought or a delay of any kind, Gelly eagerly stepped up onto the metal hand. Gently, Starscream brought up his servo to optic level.

The view he got of her was much better now. Moonlight shone on her and he privately she was a pretty-looking organic. As he looked into her eyes, he saw love and devotion reflected in them. And he knew it was all for him.

Without warning, Gelly thrust her lips onto his. Starscream yelped in shock, not expecting this romantic assault at all. If he was capable of blushing, he'd be as red as a ripe tomato. But obviously, he wasn't so appalled by this if he didn't pull his head back and drop her unceremoniously onto the ground below. Rather, the Decepticon reciprocated with her kiss.

The Human girl and the alien robot remained locked in the kiss for twenty seconds before they broke away at last. She was blushing furiously but her face displayed a look of pure serenity and bliss. There wasn't any other place she'd want to be in the world. And there was no other person she'd want to be with. So much for a simple and uneventful walk to pass the dreary hours of idleness!

"I have to admit," Starscream grinned, "that was really different… But it was cool. And I liked it! So, Gelly, besides you being my admirer, do you think that we Decepticons are superior?"

"Hell yeah!" she agreed. "You guys are awesome. But of course, you're my favorite one, Screamer…"

"Is that so?" His mind wandered for a few brief moments. "Well, if that's the case what do you think about accompanying me back to the base later on?"

Gelly thought she had died and gone to Heaven. Her jaw dropped and she placed her hands over her mouth in disbelief. She met Starscream, smooched him and now he was offering to take her back to meet all the other members of the gang. A high-pitched squeal of glee and fandom came out muffled through her hands.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" she screamed. "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Gelly breathed. Her vocal cords began to hurt from all the screaming. "That would mean so much to me…"

"And don't worry, I'll make sure Megatron won't lay a finger on you," Starscream said somewhat protectively. "I promise you'll come out alive. But…" He glanced up at the sky above them. A beautiful and flawless view of the full moon caught both of their admiration. Then he looked back at Gelly. "How about we go on a side trip before we go back to the base? You're a truly intriguing Human. I'd like to figure you out a little more before we go there."

"Definitely! You have no idea how long I was fantasizing about this day!"

God, she loved his smile.

"Alright then," Starscream said, "let's go. Why not take a walk on the wild side?"

This time, he was the one that sneaked in a kiss. It was a soft and affectionate peck on the cheek. Gelly sighed in perfect happiness, thinking she was going to faint from all these strong emotions fraying her nerves. This officially was the best night of her life. She couldn't ask for anything else.

Creating a small nest of safety in his servos for her, Starscream flew away from all the civilization that they were just in moments earlier. Gelly wrapped her arms around one of his fingers and whooped in glee as they flew through the sky. Off they flew into the chilly late August evening, content to have stumbled across each other under normal and humdrum circumstances…

**The end! :D **


End file.
